Paranormal Radioactivity
Synopsis Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin, And Fireball finds them self in A Radio Active Town Named Radio Town Fan Fiction Episode Begins with The Class Having Chemistry and Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin, and Fireball Is Partners Fireball: Gumball, I think you just should let me do the Chemistry and You shall just Watch and Learn. Darwin: It's always you who has to Do Everything! Darwin: Try Just one time to let us Do the Work! Fireball: Everytime you guys does the Work it Always Ends in a Explosion! Gumball: Don't be so Dominating! Fireball! Gumball: See now I will Mix these Chemicals! But then Gumball Mixes the Chemicals the Chemical Glass Weirdly Begins to Expand Darwin: What the Heck? MeeMee: What the...?! Fireball: See Gumball, I said you guys should let me Do the Work! Then Miss Simian comes over to Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin Miss Simian: Okay! What is going on Here!! Fireball: Gumball, Mixed the.. Darwin Covers Fireball's Mouth and Interrupts him Miss Simian: Why is the Glass Expanding?! Gumball: Oh Dear! I think the Glass will Explode!! Gumball: EVERYBODY OUT OF THE CHEMISTRY ROOM! Then the Hold Class Escapes the Room but the Door Closes and Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin, And Fireball are the Only one who didn't Escape Fireball: What!! MeeMee: Uh oh! Fireball tries to Open the Door but it can't be opened Fireball: Those Idiots! They have Closed the door! Gumball: But what now? Fireball: Get in the Fridge! Then Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin, and Fireball runs into a Fridge who Randomly is in the Chemical room The Chemicals that Gumball Mixed Explodes and the Fridge Flies out of the School And Lands in a Weird Abanded Town Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin, and Fireball Comes out of the Fridge With Stars flyin around there Head Darwin: I can see Stars! Then Darwin falls over Fireball: See! I Said everything you did Gumball always ended in an Explosion! Gumball: Yeah yeah! Gumball: Wait two Seconds! Theres an Silence in 2 Seconds Gumball: Where are we? MeeMee: I don't know... (Takes out her tablet) Fireball Rises his Bat Fireball: Guys, I have this feeling that are we not in Elmore anymore. Then he Turns his Body Toward Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin Fireball: So be Prepared! MeeMee: I'm Prepared! Gumball: I'm about to pee my pants! Darwin: Me too! There is suddenly heard a Loud Spacey Sound Gumball: Allright now. I really need to Change my Pants! Darwin: Me too! Fireball makes a Facepalm Fireball: Darwin, you don't even wear Pants.. Darwin: Oh, I Totally Forgot! Gumball: Good for you! Fireball: I think we should Split up and try to find out where the Heck we are! Gumball: Can I change Pants first? Fireball: No... Then the Group Splits Up And they all walk each Ways While Walkin Fireball notices a Black bird with 3 Legs Fireball: That's weird..A Bird only has 2 Legs. Fireball: Huh? Fireball Notices a Bunk of Garbage where a Rat comes out with 8 Eyes Fireball: What the!?! Fireball: What in the world is this Place? Scene Changes to Darwin who is walkin on an Deserted Roadway Darwin Notices some Squirrels but he dosent Notice that they both each other has 4 Arms Darwin: Hey little Squirrels Squirrel 1: They will never get out! Squirrel 2: No one have Ever get out of Radio Town! Squirrel 2 and Squirrel 1: HISSS! Darwin: This place looks abandoned.. Meanwhile Gumball is Walkin in a Dead end and notices that there is someone Behind the Trashcan Gumball: Hello is someone there? (Scared) Then a Purple Bear Lookin thing Jumps infront of Gumball Gumball: What the? Purple Bear: You have Clothes on! Let me Eat it! Then the Purple Bear Jumps on Gumball Gumball: Aaaaaaaaah! Scene change to MeeMee who is walking MeeMee: Huh? She notices that there's a monster MeeMee: What the Hell...?! Monster: Let's me eat you! MeeMee: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin from each other Places: Gumball! Then Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin Runs over to Gumball Gumball is standing infront of the Purple Bear Naked Gumball: You ate all my Clothes! Now i'm gonna walk around Naked! Fireball: Who are you! Purple Bear: Oh, i'm so Sorry, I Havent' eat for Days! Gumball: Couldn't you have Ate another Dude's Clothes? Purple Bear: We get so Rarely Guest's In our Place. Purple Bear: Sorry not for Introducing myself. My Name is Steve. Fireball: Great! Could you tell us Where the Heck we are?! Steve: Come to my House we can talk there.. Gumball: Can't I put on some Clothes first! Fireball: No.. Later at Steve's House MeeMee: Whow! Fireball: Okay Steve, what is it with this Place? It looks like a City after a apocalyptic. Steve: (Sigh) That's because it's True my Friend. Steve: For 5 Months Ago This Place was like Any other City. Steve: There was Cars Stores and Suburban Houses! Steve: But one day, a Radio Active Wave Struck over the City which make the Houses Collapse! Everybody Escaped from the City to Avoid Gettin in Trouble. Now there's only Me back and all kinds of Weird Creatures. Fireball: But why are you still here? Steve: I Grew up in this Town! And I won't ever leave it! Darwin: Why do you have that Weird Costume on? Steve: It Protects me from gettin Radio Active. Fireball: Well we haven't Introduced Ourself too! Fireball: I'm Fireball and that's Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin. Steve: What makes me Wonder. Steve: Where you from and how did you get here? Fireball: We come from a Town Named Elmore, Pretty much like this town Before the Apocalypse. Steve: Some of my Old friends have Moved to Elmore. Fireball: How we came here was when we were in School and had Chemical, Fireball: Gumball, Mixed some Wrong Chemicals which made the Chemicals Explode! We did go Safely into a Fridge and the Explosion Caused us to Fly all over to your Town. Steve: Okay. I see. Fireball: And Now we need to get back to Our Town! Before we get Radio Acti.. Fireball: Oh my god! I Already think we are! Steve: Take it easy! I Heard Radio Activity Dosen't Affect Cats, Robots, Monkeys, and Fish! MeeMee: Thank goodness! Fireball: Well that's good to Know! Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2